


A Lady's choice

by SapphicLit



Category: Harlots (TV)
Genre: Alternate Ending, F/F, Jealousy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:41:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26443579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SapphicLit/pseuds/SapphicLit
Summary: An alternate ending to season 3. Isabella finds out about Isaac. And isn't happy...Posting before I decide against it 😂
Relationships: Isaac Pincher/Charlotte Wells, Isabella Fitzwilliam/Charlotte Wells, Nancy Birch/Isabella Fitzwilliam
Kudos: 17





	1. A Lady's Choice

Chapter One: An alternate ending

Isaac was kissing her greedily against a wall. She had only meant for this to be a one time thing but she felt like she had to carry on the façade to ensure her girls were kept safe from his vengeance. So far she'd managed to keep this a secret from Isabella. She'd convinced her she'd been cull-less since their first night together. But that wasn't altogether true. He started to move his hand up her dress when she heard footsteps ascending the stairs and she knew the time had come. Isabella stood at the top of the staircase, eyes filled with fury but tearing up also. She held Isaacs wrist pulling him off of her and he stood confused until Isabella was stood right behind him, urging him away from her territory, from her harlot; her woman. "Get away from her" she growled through gritted teeth, "she's mine". 

She pushed past him and grabbed Charlotte's wrist, pulling her away from him and into the furthest room. She let go of Charlotte only to lock the door behind them. Before turning around to take in her guilty expression. "How could you!" she started. "I should've known better than to have trusted a Harlot" she shouted. "I thought we had something, I cared for you". Her voice began to break, she turned around not wanting to let Charlotte see her so vulnerable when she clearly cared for her so little. No sooner had she turned around, she felt Charlotte's hands around her waist, turning her towards her. Charlotte tried to pull her into a hug, she protested, pulling herself away until she had been backed into the door - no way out now. A single tear rolled down her cheek as she tried with all the strength she had left to hold herself together whilst facing away from Charlotte. Charlotte wiped away her tears which came faster now as she gave into the hug. "I'm so sorry, my love" Charlotte whisperered. "He means nothing, believe me". "I was doing it for the girls". She kissed her cheek, in place of the tears. 

Isabella froze at the thought of her with him. But steadied herself with the thought of where they both were now. She wouldn't let this happen again. Not if she could help it. "What can I do to stop you?". She asked. Charlotte stood holding her wishing she had an answer. "I don't know, he's got men. They can overpower us when they please". Isabella had a ridiculous idea but she'd do anything to keep Charlotte. "What if you and the girls stay here?" She suggested, biting her lip nervously. 

Charlotte laughed, "You do know what we do?". "And how this would affect your reputation?". Isabella stood, quietly thinking to herself. "No Lady would have our kind in her house, accepting culls". "Yes well-" Isabella started, seeming to have reached a decision, "No Lady, would have a harlot between her thighs, I'm quite sure, but I've come to accept my unique circumstances" she grinned. Charlotte hummed to herself, "I think you've got yourself a house full of harlots then, my Lady". 

Isabella smirked. "But, my dear, I'm afraid I'm still quite angry with you". "Well, Lady Isabella, what are we going to do about that" Charlotte teased, feeling her chest through her dress. Isabella caught her hands, "Not we, my love, I". Charlotte stood looking perplexed, "What are you thinking?". Isabella leant in and kissed Charlotte deeply but pulled away as fast as she had started. Leaving Charlotte wanting more. "I think, when your friends arrive, I shall have to make up for your dalliances with that man, with someone else". "But I-" Charlotte started, before Isabella stopped her with a finger to her lip. "I'm afraid you have no choice". Charlotte pouted making Isabella all the more thrilled and sure about her decision. "Who are you thinking about?" she questioned. "Oh I don't know that yet, sweet Charlotte, and when I do know you won't know who and you won't know when, but I'll have someone else before I can be with you again". Charlotte looked hurt but she knew it was only fair. Her blood boiled at the thought of another touching Isabella but she couldn't let it get to her. Isabella was not going to get the better of her. "Ok" she muttered as she got closer to Isabella hoping to get more of what she'd started. 

They kissed until both of them were breathless and hands were fumbling between their dresses. But Isabella broke them apart, she wasn't letting Charlotte get close to her again right now. Not before she felt they were even.


	2. Honouring her word + a dead enemy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Isabella decides who to sleep with to get even

Isabella would've all but forgotten her deal with Charlotte had she not felt such a desire to be with her and been surrounded by the sound of exaggerated moans since all the girls had moved in (she should've picked her other house, she thought to herself). The truth of it was, she didn't care for any of the other girls. None of them had the same appeal as Charlotte, none of them made her feel the way she did simply looking at Charlotte, even before they'd slept together. But she was determined to stick to what she'd said. Every time she felt inclined to give in and fuck Charlotte now and forget her idea, she remembered the image of him with his hands up her dress and Charlotte seeming to enjoy his company and it sent her mad with the need for vengeance. Little did she know, she'd fulfill her need with someone and enjoy it and even wish to sleep with them again. Things were about to get messier than she could've imagined... 

Isabella was ready to retire for the evening when she heard a knock at the door and the sound of arguing. She raced downstairs, in her robe to see what all the fuss was about. At the door she saw Margaret's friend and a recent confidant of hers; perhaps even a friend of her own - Nancy Birch. A funny, slight, pirate-esque woman, Isabella thought. She looked as though she were in shock and had blood soaked on a shirt partially hidden beneath her coat. "Could I come in" she stuttered. Isabella stepped out and guided Nancy in. "Of course". She guided her upstairs before questioning her further. God knows her staff already knew too much of her business.

She sat her down on her couch beside the fire. And instinctively wrapped her robe around her as she looked as though she'd caught her death outside for however long she'd been out there. "I didn't know where else to go-" Nancy started through shakey breath. "Don't worry, dear Nancy, I only wish you'd come in sooner, how long were you out there, what happened?". Isabella questioned before stopping herself. "Actually, don't worry about all that for now. Let's get you clean and warm". She left Nancy warm by the fire whilst she prepared a hot bath.

When she went back in to fetch her, Nancy was titled, half asleep on the couch. She smiled at her. She looked so calm almost asleep but she really couldn't sleep like that or covered in whoever's blood that was. She gently tapped her arm until she was as awake as she could get tonight. And brought her into the bathroom. Nancy seemed different tonight than she normally did. She was normally tough and to the point. But she seemed vulnerable and helpless. She let Isabella start to undress her. Isabella obliged as she seemed too dazed to do it for herself. Isabella stopped when she was almost naked and asked if she could manage on her own. Nancy nodded and let Isabella leave her once she'd laid out some nightwear, it looked like. Nancy supposed she was letting her stay the night which felt good for her right now because she felt exhausted.


	3. In hiding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The start of something...

Nancy awoke in what appeared to be Isabella's bed but with no sign of the Lady herself. She looked around and spotted her, asleep on the couch in front of the now burnt out, fire. She really was beautiful Nancy thought. Margaret might be the main person she cares for but Nancy still admires other women she comes across. And this Lady was no exception. Seeming to detect her staring, Isabella awoke and jumped slightly at the sight of Nancy stood in front of her. "You're awake!" She uttered as she shifted herself upright. And stretched her arms. "We shall talk soon", she remarked as she slowly got up and made her way to the bathroom. She emerged a while later, having washed and gotten a fresh robe on. 

In the meantime, it appeared Nancy's clothes had been cleaned overnight and her shirt had been replaced. So she got redressed and sat on the couch awaiting her conversation with Isabella. "Ah you're all ready" Isabella exclaimed. "I feel quite underdressed" she laughed. Nancy smiled shyly. Isabella sat beside her ready to unravel the events of last night. Nancy started not wanting it to be a longer story than she planned for. "I shot Isaac Pincher". Isabella's eyes widened. She didn't know why but that was the last thing she expected to come from Nancy's lips. "He was threatening the girls, and he put Maggie in danger". Isabella nodded, calming her expression. "Well then, that's understandable, any good person would've done the same for a friend". Nancy continued, "I've never killed a man before, I-I-I dont know how to cope with that on my conscience and I know his brother will be out there looking for witnesses". Isabella placed her hand on top of Nancy's, "If you need a place to stay, you can stay here". "I've already got the Wells' harlots, I'm sure Charlotte would be happy to have you here". Nancy sighed in relief. She had worried Isabella was annoyed by her turning up and didn't except such kindness. "Thank you, Isabella" she choked. "You've shown such kindness to me and I'm a stranger, it means a lot". "Nonsense" Isabella laughed, "you have helped me often, Nancy, it's about time I returned the favour" she returned. 

Nancy smiled weakly. She wasn't ready to be so close to other people. She was quite used to her life of solitude. But she also enjoyed being in Isabella's company. It made a nice change.

Isabella got up and started to look through her clothes, deciding what she might wear for the day. It was then that she realised this might be who she could fulfill her vengeance with. She trusted Nancy and she wasn't like the other girls. She picked some jewellery out and ushered Nancy over to begin the seduction. "Could you help me with this?" she asked, handing over a dazzling but very fiddly necklace. Nancy's hands shaked slightly as they brushed against Isabella's skin and Isabella shivered at her cold touch. She turned around, "You've got very cold hands" she gasped as she slowly brought them up to her lips and kissed them. Nancy looked up at her noticing the glint in her eyes and leaned in to kiss her. Isabella kissed her back before pulling away at the thought of Charlotte. Nancy looked panicked and regretted what she'd done. "I-I've got to go now-" she uttered as she swiftly made her way to the door. Isabella began to move after her but stopped herself "Please be careful!" she pleaded.


	4. A new interest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Isabella enjoys her revenge

It had been days. Days since Isabella had heard from or of Nancy and she didn't know if she was safe or if anything had become of her. She also had barely seen Charlotte apart from occasional kisses because she was determined not to let her cheating go unpaid for. She was up fretting, days later when she heard a knock at the door and someone be let in. Unusual she thought, usually she had to approve whoever was let in. Perhaps it's Charlotte she thought. She often came in late as she would attend events with her girls often to try to avoid using the house too much. Or sometimes she'd stay elsewhere. Not sleeping with other culls though, she assured Isabella. I doubt she would be Isabella thought, as this deal alone seemed to torment her. 

She froze when she heard a knock at her door but smiled when she saw a familiar hatted face appear. "You!-" she started, as she climbed out of bed to address her. 

"Ah ah!" Nancy exclaimed as she dived towards Isabella and put a finger to her mouth. "I'll be doing the talking tonight". She announced. Slipping her coats and boots onto the floor of Isabella's bedroom and sitting on the edge of her bed. Isabella looked shocked for a minute as she processed what was happening and the fact that Nancy was alright and not dead after all. This thinking didn't last long though because Nancy shifted closer and lifted her so that she was sitting on her lap. "Er, I-" Isabella started, before she was shushed by Nancy. "I know you want to be in charge of this my Lady, but that's not the role I play". She shifted Isabella so that she was on one of her knees allowing her to reach down beneath her coat and grab something she'd brought along. Isabella raised an eyebrow before biting her lip with anticipation. She chanced reversing the roles by reaching towards Nancy's face and pulling her close. Nancy allowed this, and they both kissed desperately. The tension from days before driving them both on. Nancy broke the kiss and flipped Isabella over so she was laying across her lap. She lifted her gown up, exposing her pale, smooth ass. Which she slapped with her gloved hand before whipping her twice. Both times of which led to increased moans coming from Isabella. She lifted Isabella up to face her and they both kissed, more hungrily than before. 

Isabella tugged at the buttons on her shirt until Nancy was half naked too. And she reached her hand into Nancy's pants, to find that she was just as wet as her. Presumably taking as much pleasure in hitting her as she got from taking it. Nancy pulled Isabella's gown off. And stared in awe at her beautiful body. Whilst Isabella tugged her pants off, leaving them both fully exposed for each other. Isabella sat herself back onto Nancy's lap fully. Starting to straddle her whilst Nancy held onto her ass. She grabbed the implement Nancy had used to whip her and whipped her across her back whilst straddling her. "Now we're even" she whispered in her ear before pushing her to lie flat on the bed and moving down her body. She started to lick around the top of her thighs before making her way further up until she could feel Nancy tensing beneath her, then she slipped her tongue inside her. Thrilled at the moans that escaped from her; such a usually reserved woman. 

She wasted no time, sucking and nipping at her clit until she cried out in pleasure. And she flipped her over, urging her to reciprocate. Nancy preferred to use her fingers. Bringing her close to the edge, before using her mouth. She finished her off and Isabella was exasperated at this point.

Lying back with a grin on her face, visibly coated in sweat. Nancy kissed her forehead before starting to redress. "You won't stay?" Isabella urged. Nancy smirked, "I'm not the staying kind...". Isabella didn't protest. I've done what I said I would, I suppose. She thought. I've slept with one of Charlotte's friends, now we're even...  
Although she thought, wouldn't it be fun if I did that again..


End file.
